El Dragon Slayer Legendario
by NashoDragneel72
Summary: ¡¿Un Nuevo Enemigo Aparece¡? Natsu... Ha Muerto...DONDE ESTAS NATSU!, ME LO PROMETISTE! ME PORMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAS CONMIGO! QUE POR NADA ME DEJARIAS SOLA! QUE NUNCA DEJARIAS QUE ME HICERAN DAÑO...Se Que Aun Vives... En Mis Recuerdos...LO Se mal Summarhy :,c Denle una oportunidad hasta hoara estoy empezandooo plssss :,,v
1. ¿¡Un Nuevo Enemigo?

✯ **El Dragón Slayer Legendario**

 **CAP 1**

 **! Un Nuevo Enemigo Aparece! Natsu Cuando Regresaras!?**

-Hera

una tarde hermosa en magnolia y Lucy, se levantaba de su comoda cama ya

que el sol le deslumbraba la cara, se estiro y se dispuso a salir al

gremio... como siempre hiba caminando por los bordes de un canal, y

como todos los dias los hombres del pequeñoo bote le gritaron

-Ten cuidado lucy! *Decia Un Hombre Acompañado de Otro en su pequeña barca*

-Siiii Arigatoooo *Respondio lucy sin voltear a ver*

Lucy

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego

Al gremio, y abrió las puertas y como siempre tuvo que esquivar sillas,

Vasos, mesas, etc.

Cuando llego A La barra le dijo a mira-san.

-Oye mira has visto a natsu? no lo veo por aquí hoy, será que está enfermo? *dice Lucy*

-La verdad no lo he visto por aquí, según escuche está entrenando en el bosque * dijo mira-san para traer la orden de comida*

Cuando De Repente _**BOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_!

Un fuerte estruendo se hace presente en los oídos de todos!

- _ **Que fue eso**_!? *Dijo Gray angustiado y confundido*

-No Lo sé, sentí un poder mágico maligno, parecido al de icnología *dijo la de pelo escarlata*

 _ **-QUE DEMONIOS?!**_!*

Dijo wakaba cuando escucharon otro y un natsu totalmente herido y

Sangrante a una velocidad impresionante acababa de estrellarse con las

puertas del gremio obviamente rompiéndolas*

-Natsu, NATSU! *grito Lucy Corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el recién mencionado*

-*Kughhghu,

Demonios Maldito dragón del demonio!, pensó Natsu* TODO EL MUNDO CORRA!

SE QUEDARAN CONMIGO ERZA Y GRAY! *dijo el mata dragones* Todo el mundo

Se opuso, pero en eso erza les hablo!

- **TODO EL MUNDO SAQUE SUS TRASEROS DE AQUI SI NO QUIEREN MORIR** * Todos obedecieron y salieron corriendo pero sin perder de vista el gremio y a los que allí estaban*

Cuando

Salieron se encontraron con una persona de mediana estatura no

Sobrepasaba los 1,80, pelo negro y con unos ojos rojos como la sangre!,

Cuando de repente detrás del llego el dragón emisor del caos y de la

Mismísima muerte!

 _ **ACNOLOGIA!**_ *

Gritaron Todos los presentes, La mayoría al verlo reacciono y se puso

Es posición de defensa, ya que sabían que no eran rival para semejante

Monstruosidad.

Entre ellos estaba fred Que inmediatamente puso runas por el lugar donde se encontraban los miembros del gremio

-Así tendremos algo de protección *Dijo fred en voz alta mientras todos asistían con la cabeza*

 _ **GUARHRHHRHRRH**_ *Rugió Acnologia*

 _ **HUMANOS INFERIORES CREIS QUE ESAS RUNAS INSIGNIFICANTES SERVIRAN CONTRA MI PODER?!**_ *Rugió El Dragón Al Grupo De Magos*

Acnologia

Estaba preparando su ataque, mientras todos los que se encontraban

dentro de la runa tenian los ojos desorbitados, otros pensaban que ya

tenian un pie en la tumba.

Cuando De Pronto Tres Magos Salen de las puertas del gremio y gritan!

 _ **ACNOLOGIA**_! *Natsu Con su MODO DRAGON DE LLAMS NEGRAS Le Lanza A Acnologia:

 **Artes Secreto del Dragón de Llamas Negras** :S _hikkoku Bakuenjin!_

 _Con una feroz bocanada De Fuego negro y azul golpean a acnologia de lleno_

 _Seguido de eso Gray Utiliza Su Modo Devil Slayer Y Grita!_

 _ **MODO DEVIL SLAYER!**_ _:Hyōma no Gekikō_

 _De_

 _su boca sale una bocanada de hielo congelando los pies de acnologia_

 _pero cuando este se había liberado de una pata, Erza Ataco!_

 _ **SECON ORIGIN!**_ _,_ _ **RE EQUIPO!, ARMADURA NAKAGAMI!**_

 _ **LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS NAKAGAMI!**_

 _ **Erza Ataco A Acnologia!**_

Después

de este ataque acnologia quedo gravemente herido de un ojo, su

Acompañante el que todo este tiempo a estado callado y sereno de repente

se tele-transporta hasta donde natsu y Dice

LANZA

DEMONIACA! CHASTIEFOL! MARCA 23! Y DE REPENTE DE SUS MANOS APARECE UNA

LANZA Y ATRAVIESA EL PECHO DE NATSU, EL HOMBRE AUN DE PIE, PISOTEO LA

CARA DE NATSU QUE SE HALLBA EN EL SUELO,

-Kkgguuggku, MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS! *Dice Natsu histérico!*

El

Hombre simplemente lo mira con sus ojos rojos, Y de un momento a otro

se tele-transporta, llevándose a natsu con él, y acnologia aprovecha

para disparar su rugido, en lo que el rugido es disparado el hombre ya

Estaba encima del dragón emisor del caos, Y Este Alzo Vuelo

Todos

Estaban Prácticamente inconscientes, los que no lo estaban tuvieron

Suerte, Erza Y Gray estaban Con Graves heridas en pecho 7u7, brazos y

Abdomen, los que estaban dentro de las runas estaban en shock, Fred

Deciso las runas pero nadie se movía... Hasta Que Makarov y Laxus

Llegaron Agitados, (Me olvide mencionar que ellos estaban en una reunión

:,v gomen)

- _ **QUE PASO AQUI?! *Dice Makarov Totalmente Enfurecido Pero a la vez en Shock***_

 **Bueno Gentecilla hasta aquí el capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado y**

 **No olviden calificarlo! Y Nos vemos en el cap. 2!**

 **Reviews? :3**


	2. ¡La Identidad Del Hombre Misterioso!

✯ **El Dragón Slayer Legendario!**

 **CAP 2  
**

 **!La Busqueda! Y Quien Es El Misterioso Hombre?  
**

 **Un Lugar Bajo Tierra:**

 ** ***Natsu*****

-Donde **D-demonios** Estoy *dice soñoliento y adolorido en el pecho y cabeza*

 ** ***Hombre Misterioso*****

 ** **-**** Por fin Despiertas, Crei Que Habias Muerto, *Dice el hombre mientras Lo Observa*

 ** ***Natsu*****

-Q-Qien Eres Tu! E-espera Donde Estoy? Y Porque Estoy Encadenado? Auchhh! *Se Mira El Pecho y ve que esta vendado* Responde Maldita sea! * Dice Al Darse Cuenta de que estaba en un calabozo Oscuro, Solo podia escuchar al hombre, pero no podia observarlo.*

 ***Hombre Misterioso***

 **-** Tranquilo, Todo Te lo explicare A Su devido Tiempo, Por haora te llevare al sitio donde te quedaras por el tiempo que estes con "nosotros". *Dice abriendo La Reja Del calabozo*

 ***NARRADOR***

 **-** cuando sale natsu se da ceunta de que se encuentra bajo tierra por el aspecto de las paredes y el eco que se escuchaba a hablar, y el hombre misterioso Lo estaba llevando por un pasillo, al llegar a una "Y" Este junto a natsu volteo a la derecha y entraron en una habitacion lo suficientemente Grande Para 2 personas.

 ***Natsu***

 **-** Que Es esto? Por Que me traes aqui? *Dice natsu, cuando siente que es desatado de las manos* *No Siento Malas Intenciones Con este tipo...es algo raro pero confio en el, pero no dudare en escapar cuando tenga la oportunidad* *penso* *Mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habitacion y observaba a ese hombre que le inspiraba confianza pero a la vez no*

 ***Hombre Misteroso***

 **-** Bueno Natsu Antes Que Nada Mi nombre es Reik, y Soy Un Mago experto en tecnicas de teletransportacion y controlo distintas magias como Re-equipo y Otras (Seran explicadas mas adelante), Mira Como Sabras Tu Hermano Zeref *Natsu se puso nervioso Al Escuchar Ese Nombre Tan Despreciable Para el* Hera Aliado Del Dragon Acnologia, Pero Zeref Hace poco Traiciono a Acnologia , Te preguntaras el porque cierto? *Natsu asintio con la cabeza* Lo Traiciono Por que zeref Menciono Que Cuando El reinara Acnologia Trendia Que Obedecer A este y obviamente acnologia se nego , y zeref al ver su reaccion comenzo a atacarle, pero acnologia sabiendo que podia darle pelea no se vio acorralado, y obviamente le dio pelea , pero cuando todo parecia que estaba bien zeref activo un echizo que nisiquiera el conocia de su existencia En El cual con solo ver los ojos de zeref el tenia control de ti , pero no de tu mente, el dragon lo explico como si controlara los musculos, aparte de esto sentia que por dentro era consumido por una magia desconocida por el, en breves momentos ya estaba casi muerto acnologia y zeref estaba desatando su 90% (Ese zeref es un badass, perdon si puse debil a acnologia pero es que es crucial para la trama de la historia que zeref lo venza n.n) En ese instante acnologia se vio realmente y por primera vez acorralado, por lo cual tubo que huir rapidamente en su forma humana, y te estaras preguntando ¿ como es posible que haya huido, si zeref lo estaba controlando? *Natsu volvio a asintio con la cabeza y sorprendido del relato que Reik Le Estaba Contando* Pues Como veras este echizo ni el lo conocia, por lo que suposo que ha de ser muy antiguo mas que el, *eso sorprendio demasiado a natsu, ya que sabia que los dragones eran los seres vivos mas antiguos, o eso era lo que el sabia* Y Tambien Para que zeref sacara su 90% Ese Echizo deberia gastar mucha magia, tanta que ni el mismo zeref pudo tenerla activada Mas de 10 minutos, tan bien que el tiempo deriva de la persona o animal que controles supongo, En Este caso a zeref le costo por que era a acnologia el dragon Del Apocalipsis, Despues De Haber Escapado Cayo Inconsiente En Unos kilometros Mas adelante, pero dado el estado de zeref no creo que lo haya seguido o lo hubiera acabado en ese momento, Hay es cuando yo lo encuentro, y pues tu tambien creo que te preguntaras ¿ como hice para saber todo lo que te he estado contando, cierto? *Natsu Se Quedo Callado unos Segundos Antes De Responder,* *Si, quiero Saberlo* *Responde Natsu*...Veras Natsu Yo Pertenezco A un credo *lo tome de assasins creed :v creo que eso significa en español* Llamado Assasins *Que no se note el Plagio :v * Y Hay Pertenesemos personas que controlamos mas de 5 magias u o maldiciones, tambien las que hemos estado en guerras o tal vez por que encontraste algun miembro y el te agrego al credo, eso depende de su opinion, en fin a ese credo solo entran los mas fuertes de todo este y lso otros continentes, es algo como un gremio, pero este es algo distinto ya que alli solo nos llegan pedidos para asesinar, secuestros y otras cosas Horrorosas, Por eso nos llamamos assasins, y claro que tambien hay distintos credos, Bueno Haora Alli tenemos Dos reliquias Por Haci Decirlo, Una es solo que solo los Altos Rangos del credo o los miembros mas poderosos saben de su existencia y de su nombre, la otra es una Magia que se nos es transferida por medio de una lacrima, esta magia complementa nuestros poderes, en mi caso me han dado la magia perdida Del Parasyto, Esta es capaz de controlar el cerebro de una persona, de un animal, incluso de un dragon de la talla de acnologia, claro que para que el Parasyto Logre controlar el cerebro de la victima, tiene que estar demasiado debil, y haci fue como pude controlar a acnologia, y lo obligue a que me contara todos sus planes los suyos y de los de zeref ya que el tenia conocimiento de ellos, y otra cosa es que nuestro credo es de los mas antiguos incluso mas que tu gremio, Fairy Tail, Por eso conocemos a zeref y tambien a acnologia varios de nuestros miembros en su tiempo lucharon contra alguno de estos dos y fallecieron en batalla, Haora Que te Explicado Todo, Quiero Preguntarte ¿Que opinas de esto?

 ***NATSU***

 **-** Sabes, La verdad Me Impresiona Todo lo que me has contado, Tambien creo haber entendido que tu y tu credo luchan por el bien y la paz, al menos eso entendi cuando mencionaste que obligaste a acnologia a contarle todos sus planes a ti, tambien me pregunto, y yo que tengo que ver aqui? y otra cosa, si luchan por el bien y la paz por que nos atacaste? *pregunto natsu entre confundido y enfadado*

 ***Reik***

 **-** *sonrie* Sabes me alegra que hayas preguntado eso, tu sabes perfectamente quien eres y por que acnologia te teme cierto? *le pregunta a natsu*

 ***Natsu***

-Si lo Se, Zeref Ya me conto todo, pero que tengo que ver en esto yo?

 ***Reik***

 **-** Como creo que sabes tu eres el unico que puedes asesinar a zeref, a tu hermano, por que el te creo para eso, por que el sabe que tu eres el unico capaz de realizar tal azaña, Pero Nuestro Credo Te ha estado vigilando y determinamos que no eres lo suficientemente Fuerte, Por eso me han enviado a buscarte y traerte, haora te tengo Una pregunta, ¿Aceptarias ser Parte del credo, Assasins Creed?

 **Y BUENO GENTECILLA HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 2 EN EL 3 EXPLICARE QUE PASO EN EL GREMIO DESPUES DE**

 **REIK (FANTASTICO NOMBRE :V) SE LLEVO A NATSU JUNTO CON EL, TAMBIEN LA RESPUESTA DE NATSU A**

 **PREGUNTA DE REIK, QUE CONTESTARA ¿SI? O ¿NO?, DESCUBRELO EN EL PROXIMO CAP! SE DESPIDE EL NASHO**

 **Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU SENSUALONGO REVIEW :3 Y AÑADANLO A FAVORITOS!**

 **HASTA PRONTO :3**

 **n.n**


	3. El resultado de la busqueda

✯ **El Dragón Slayer Legendario!**

 **CAP 3  
**

 **!El Resultado De La Busqueda!**

 **ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO DECIR QUE LEAN EL FINC CON ESTA CANCION: watch?v=5bshGHIidc0 Y FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE ES OBRA DE HIRO MASHIMA, YO SOLO PIDO PRESTADO SUS PERSONAJES! :,v**

 ***REIK***

 **-** entonces Cual Es Tu Respuesta Natsu? * Le Habla Observandolo Fijamente *

 ***NATSU***

 **-**...

 **1 SEMANA DESPUES DE LA DESPARICION DE NATSU..**

 ***Narrador*  
**

 **-** Todos en el gremio se encontraban reunidos, algunos sin esperanza algunos a putno de perderla y otros al borde del llanto pero a la amga celestial la ira

Y La impotencia la carcomian por dentro, Y La llebavan una semana buscando dia y noche, hasta la princesa de crocus se habia puesto en accion y habia

Mandado escuadrones de soldados a buscarlo, pero poco a poco al no obtener resultados desistieron de buscarlo y lo dieron por muerto, hasta los..

Gremios como blue pegasus, Sabertooth (creo que asi se escribe xD), Ayudaron en la busqueda pero dieron con el mismo resultado que la princesa,

Al Final los que aun no se habian rendido era el gremio Fairy tail, pero eso estaria a punto de cambiar, por eso se encontraban reunidos...

 ***Makarov***

 **-** creo que ya todos saben el motivo de esta reunion, asi que no voy a explicar su motivo, ya llevamos 1 semana buscando a natsu sin parar, me duele en

el alma, pero creo que natsu, nuestro natsu no ha sobrevivido a esta batalla, Pero el no habria querido que lo recordaramos con dolor ni con angustia, el

hubiera querido que lo recordaramos como era el, siempre feliz, con su sonrisa en su cara no importaba la situacion S-siempre sonreia apesar de estar al

Borde del colapso, el hubiera querido que vivieramos felices , sin sufrir por su partida, que fueramos igual de alegres cuando el estaba con nosotros, que...

 **BASTA! *se escucho un sonoro grito en todo el gremio***

 ***Lucy***

 **-** Por que se dan por rendidos?! , tan poco les importa natsu que ya se dan por rendidos?, el nos hubiera buscado hasta la muerte! que no es nuestro

compañero, nuestro amigo!, nuestra familia! *dijo cuando unas traicioneras lagrimas salian de su rostro y bordaban sus mejillas*

*Erza*

 **-** Lucy!, no digas eso! jamas!, nosotros queremos a natsu como lo que es, como hermano, como familia, Pero nuestras opciones se agotan y...y... *erza cae en el llanto sin poder evitarlo*

 ***Gray***

 **-*** Tomo la palabra* A Todos nos duele en el alma, la partida de natsu, pero como dijo el abuelo, el huibera querido que vivieramos felices que

lucharamos por nuestro futuro, que lucharamos por ser mas fuertes, que lucharamos para que nuestros lazos sean irrompibles! que seamos una

Familia Increbantable, que no perderia ante ningun oponente!, El hubiera querido que fueramos Fairy tail! *Tras estas palabras nadie dijo nada y

simplemente se feuron archando cada quien a sus casas o a realizar cualquier actividad*

 ***MAKAROV***

 **-** antes de que se vayan hijos mios... quiero que sepan que el entierro sera en 3 dias...por favor demosle la mejor despedida a natsu... *se va con las

lagrimas rebosando sus ojos*

 **3 dias despues**

 **ERA DE TARDE, Y CAIA UNA LLOVIZNA TIERNA... PERO SE LLEVABA A CABO UN EVENTO... QUE NADIE QUERRA VIVIR...**

 ***MAKAROV***

 **-** estamos hoy aqui para darle la despedida a un hombre que fue leyenda, a un hombre que nos salvo a todos incontables veces, a un hombre que daria su

vida por su familia, a un hombre que con su calidez y su felicidad nos contagiaba a todos de un poco de ella y nos hacia la vida mas feliz, a un hombre

que no importaba cual fuera su oponente el lo venceria para defender a las personas que ama... una vez dijo... Si te arrancan los brazos, pelea con

las piernas si te arrrancan las piernas, muerde a tu enemigo!, se te quitan la vida... espero que la hayas disfrutado, que atesoraras cada momento..

cada risa, cada pelea,... Hoy recordamos esas sabias palabras como sus ultimas palabras, como las palabras de este gran hombre, gran persona, gran

amigo, gran hijo y gran compañero, hoy estamos aqui para despedir a nuestro camarada natsu dragneel el hombre de cabello rosa salmon, que por

defendernos dio su vida, pero recuerden hijos mios, no mueres cuando te entierran si no cuando te olvidan, y jamas olvidaremos a este hombre que fue el

alma y la luz de fairy tail, el fue la representacion viva de el espiritu de fairy tail!, hoy le damos la despedida a este gran hombre... Recuerdenlo Siempre

con una sonrisa en su...

cara, el lo huiera querido asi... *acto seguido makarov, se integro en las filas donde todos los miembros del gremio, com otambien de sabertooht y blue

pegasus hasta la princesa y el rey de crocus estaban presentes despidiendo a ese hombre que salvo a todo un continente de el ataque de los dragones, a

ese hombre que dio la vida por su familia a ese hombre que era voraz! valiente! y que jamas pero jamas dejaria que dañaran a sus seres queridos, a

aquel que sin conocer a alguien lo ayuda, solo por que el es asi, por que el es natsu dragneel!*

 **NATSU! * SE ESCUCHO MIENTRAS UNA RUBIA CORRIO AHCIA LA TUMBA DEL NOMBRADO SOLLOSANDO***

 **-** por que!? por que te fuiste! yo te queria! Me lo prometiste, dijiste que siempre estarias conmigo! que no importaba que pasara siempre estarias conmigo, que hibamos a ser felices, que hibamos a tener hijos *esta ultima revelacion sorprendio a todos*, que seriamos...que seriamos la pareja perfecta *Grito mientras lloraba desconsolada, rota por dentro como por fuera, sus ojos ya no radiaban ese brillo intenso que te alegraba el dia con solo verlos, ya no hera, ya no hera ella...

 ***ERZA***

 **-** lucy, ya dejalo ***la toma de un brazo***

 ***Lucy***

 **-** No!, me niego a aceptar que natsu murio, me niego! ***mientras golpeaba su tumba, y lloraba a mares*** No, ME NIEGO! Natsu Donde estas? se que aun

estas vivo!, lo siento, siento esa calidez, tu energia, tu felicidad, aun vive... En Mis recuerdos.. ***esto ultimo lo sollozo dandose por vencia frente a su tumba***

 ***ERZA***

 **-** Vamos lucy... *** la abrazo y se dirijio a las filas...todos estaban al borde del llanto..***

 ***NARRADOR***

 **-** Ya todos sabian que el desafortunado evento estaba por terminar, solo quedaba que todos pasaran y dejaran aquellas flores que representaban los

recuerdos que todos vivieron junto a el, todos los sentimientos que vivieron, dolor, angustia, felicidad...Amor...*

Ya habiendo acabado el desafortunado evento, todos se dirijian al gremio... simplemente a hablar o simplemente a beber para olvidarse de todo lo

sucedido, otros se fueron a sus casas a exprimir todo el dolor, el sufrimiento la amrgura el odio, la impotencia de no haber echo nada para impedir

aquella trajedia... Pero al fin y al cabo todos llevaban en sus corazones el mismo sentimiento... ese sentimiento cuando pierdes algo valioso, cuando

quieres que aquello no se valla jamas, cuando quieres que aquello te dure por toda la eternidad, que te acompañe en las buenas y en las malas...

que te alientos cuando tu estes apunto de abandonar todo, aquel que te consejos cuando te sientas perdido en la inmensidad del universo, aquel que te

ayude a escojer la senda para que no pierdas tu camino, el camino hacia la luz, hacia la liertad, hacia La Felicidad...Pero hoy el 22 de octubre del año

X780 todos perdieron ese sentimiento tan preciado para cualquier persona, ya nada seria lo mismo sin esa persona, sin ese amigo, sin tu guia...

Bueno gente pues no queria dejar inconcluso el cap 2 haci que hoy subi el tres y si no me duermo xD subo el 4 :v

y la verdad esta un poco sad :,v ojala les logre transmitir esas emociones, y espero le sguste dejen su

sensualongo review y a favortios y nos vemos en la proxima! SPOILER! : en el proximo..

cap se explicaran los nuevos poderes de natsu, y su entrenamiento y los del

Gremio tendran buen tiempo sin ver a natsu :,c

REVIEWS? :3


	4. AVISO!

**HOLA GENTE!**

 **Como estan gente de esta hermosa comunidad, hoy os vengo a comunicar el por que, de mi falta de actividad en esta historia!**

 **1: el estudio, me tiene hasta el culo, pero menos mal ya sali a vacaciones wiiiii n.n**

 **2:la inspiracion no llega todos los dias**

 **3: no he tenido casi tiempo ya que tengo deberes que ahcer**

 **4: no noto el apoyo para el fic, pero igual lo continuare xD**

 **Bueno gente eso es todo, mas tarde subire nuevo cap, no prometo nada pero lo intentare, y si quieren que siga**

 **subiendo esta historia review a favoritos y follows**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA! :3**


	5. El Corazon De Natsu

**HOLA GENTE!**

 **bueno pues estoy re-escribiendo el cap ya que ya llevaba mas de la mitad del cap, y alv no se que paso , pero se me cerro todo! y naa se me guardo entonces tuve que volver a hacer todo, pero esta vez resumire una parte, ya que quiero adelantar el fic, y sin mas blablabla los dejo con mi hermoso fic, depronto mañana no suba cap o tal vez por la noche ya que mi padre cumple años asi que tratare de cumplirles a ustedes tambien , asi que nos vemos! se despide el Nasho!**

/ Bueno La verdad por motivos de tiempo etc , voy a tener que resumir una parte del capitulo aqui mismo , si quiero que todo me alcanze, a que tenia planeado subir dos caps hoy, pero la put# pc me trolleo entonces , queda algo asi , reik le dice a natsu que ft esta bien que lo estaran vigilando y que su entrenamiento se basara en 3 partes, Liberar sus 7 chakras , esto el dara mas fuerza magica y fisicamente, y le otorgara el poder de realizar grandes azañanas , tambien el maneo del santoryuu , estilo de tres espadas , y el estilo dos espadas , y por ulitmo la teletransportacion y aprendera mas magias , tambien aprendera haki xD , tiene 6 meses por cada fase de entrenamiento, cave recalcar que todos los entrenamientos son en dimensiones diferentes, bueno entocnes natsu se teletransporta a la primera dimension , que es la de Aang en la cual el avatar Aang lo guiara para liberar sus 7 chakras, el ya llego se acomodo y es de noche es esa diemnsion , haora Procedera a Liberar sus 7 chakras/

 ***Aang*** Bien Natsu... llegamos * parando en un lugar donde habian varios estanques*

 ***Natsu*** Para que me traes aqui? * pregunto confundido?*

 ***Aang*** Te hare una breve explicacion de como funcionana los chakras...Mira Natsu El agua fluye por este arroyo, como la energía fluye por tú cuerpo. Como ves, el agua pasa por varios estanques antes de seguir fluyendo, esos estanque son como nuestros chakras..Cada chakra tiene un propósito y tiene que ver con una emoción diferente. Como tal, cada uno puede ser abierto y cerrado dependiendo del estado de ánimo dado de un individuo. Cuando un chakra está abierto, la energía fluye libremente por el cuerpo. Por otro lado, el flujo de energía se restringe cuando un chakra está sellado. Los chakras se deben abrir en un orden específico, o la energía no será capaz de fluir.. entendiste?

 ***Natsu*** Si , *por priemra vez puse atencion y entendi Wow ya soy inteligente xD *

 ***Aang*** Muy bien Empezemos, sientate como yo * cruzando ambas piernas , cerrando los ojos y empezando a meditar* Sigamos con el primer chakra...

* * *

 **EL CHAKRA DE DE LA TIERRA**

 ***Aang*** Este chakra tiene que ver con la supervivencia y es bloqueado por El Miedo y se ubica en la base de la columna , Natsu que te atemoriza? *pregunto reik meditando*

 ***Natsu*** -Vio en su mente la imagen de zeref, destruyendo todo , su vida, su gremio, a lucy , a gray , a erza a wendy... todo estaba siendo arrasado , y se vio a el mismo como un demonio que estaba ayudando a zeref a dañar a su gremio, una lagrima roso su mejilla*

 ***Aang*** Natsu, no te rindas siempre puedes vencer el miedo con valentia, coraje y fuerza de volunta, se tu mismo , medita...concentrate en vencer tu miedo...

 ***Natsu*** Solto Un Suspiro, Cuando se imagino siendo mas fuerte y venciendo a cualquier rival* ...

 ***Aang*** Bien echo, felicitaciones Natsu, Haz desbloqueado tu primer chakra...

 ***Natsu*** Se Siente bien... sigamos Aang-Sensei...*Aang se sorprendio al oir la seriedad y madurez al escuchar a hablar a natsu, definitavemente lo hara msa fuerte mentalmente y espiritualmente...*

* * *

 **EL CHAKRA DEL AGUA**

 ***Aang*** Muy bien , este chakra tiene que ver con el placer, y es bloqueado por la culpa, se encuentra en el hueso sacro (aprende anatomia con el nasho xD ) ...Natsu De que te culpas?...

 ***Natsu*** \- en su mente aparecio la imagen , de el apunto de ser vencio, y vio que sus amigos se arriesgaban por el..Me culpo el ser debil... me culpo por tener que mis amigos se arriesguen por mi, a veces por mi negligencia , por mi arrogancia... me culpo de que hieran a mis amigos por mi culpa... me culpo de ser una carga para el gremio...

 ***Aang*** Liberate de tus culpas, eso ya esta en el pasado, nadie es perfecto...todos tenemos erroes , y para eso tenemos amigos que darian la vida por nosotros asi como nosotros por ellos, tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo, si quieres ser una influencia positiva, perdonate a ti mismo , a todos tus pecados...

 ***Natsu*** \- me perdono a mi mismo, por que desde hoy no sere mas una carga, sere esa luz entre la oscuridad , la cual guie a todos hacia un mejor futuro! ... suspiro cuando su segundo chakra se encontraba desbloqueado...

 ***Aang*** Muy bien natsu... lograste desbloquear tu segundo chakra...haora...

* * *

 **EL CHAKRA DEL FUEGO**

 ***Aang*** muy bien...este chakra tiene que ver con la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea por la verguenza y la desepcion misma , y se ubica en el estomago... Aang que te averguenza?

 ***Natsu***... Me averguenza... todas las veces que intento llamar la atencion...destruyendo cosas, peleando con gray... molestando a los demas... me decepciono de mi ser , de no poder ser mas alla de...mi mismo...

 ***Aang*** Natsu...Lucha, lucha por ser mejor cada dia , por no arrepentirte de nada, por ser alguien que deje su nombre remarcado en los cielos por toda la eternidad...no luches por alcanzar la meta de los demas...LUCHA POR TU META! LLEGARAS MUY LEJOS!

 ***Natsu*** Me Aceptare, com oyo soy, no vivire sin arrepentimientos... eso me llevara a ser mejor en el futuro...*suspiro cuando el tercer chakra estaba abierto*

* * *

 **EL CHAKRA DEL AIRE**

 ***Aang*** este chakra tiene que ver con el amor , y se bloquea con el dolor , se ubica en el corazon... natsu que te causa dolor?

 ***Natsu*** \- aparecio en su mente la imagen de igneel, y el dolor de no verlo por mucho tiempo , y cuando creyo haberlo recuperdado...smplemente...murio...le duele... no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a su padre...

 ***Aang*** Recuerda natsu , el amor de tu padre y tus amigos siempre estaran contgo , son sentimientos que estaran en tucorazon por la eternidad...este sentimiento de amor, renacion, en la persona que Amas asi no lo sepas, o no lo quieras aceptar...aceptalo..y deja fluir tu dolor..

 ***Natsu*** *suspiro* pesadamente cuando su cuarto chakra se libero..y dejo fluir todo su dolor...

* * *

 **EL CHAKRA DE...**

 **Bueno Gentecilla 3 hasta aqui el cap de hoy , no pude escribir mas ya que en mi pais son la 1:44 am , y tengo un sueño que estoy que me caigo , lo se un poco cortito a diferencia de los demas , pero pormeto traeros caps mas de seguido! os quiero, no olvides dejar tu comentario y opinar que te aprecio este capitulo... Asi que hasta la proxima los jamo y se despide el nasho xD**


	6. El Corazon De Natsu P2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Gentecilla Hermosa aqui yo denuevo con Mi historia , y tengan de seguro que sus comentarios me han inspirado a seguirlo asi que , espero les guste y lo apoyen 3 asi que hasta la proxima gente!**

 **El Corazon De Natsu P2**

 ***Aang***

 **-** Muy Bien Natsu Haora Desbloquearas el Chakra del sonido, este tiene que ver con la verdad , y se bloquea con las mentiras , se ubica en tu garganta , Natsu que mentiras te dices a ti mismo? -Pregunto Aang-

*Natsu*

-Empezo a ver en su cabeza, cuando el se hacia la esperanza de encontrar a su padre con cada a anuncio de que un dragon rojo haga sido visto, se mentia cuando el creia que la esperanza habia vuelto cuando muy dentro el sabia la verdad...se mentia a si mismo cuando negaba sus sentimientos hacia lucy , cuando el se miraba a el y ella solo como amigos...se mentia a si mismo cuando creyo que podia vencer a gildarts en aquel entonces en la isla tenrou...se mintio negando que en sus adentro se encontraba una bestia salvaje, un demonio...

 ***Aang*** Natsu , escuchame...No puedes negar tu propia naturaleza, el destino te habra puesto en ese lugar por que sabia que serias capaz de superarlo , serias capaz de superar eso que te atormenta , Tienes que acpetar tu destino como portador del demonio mas fuerte de zeref...Y cuando logres controlar tus chakras te dare un dato importante , sil oquieres saber...hazlo...

 ***Natsu*** En su mente todo se fue cunado el se imagino que en verdad podia derrotar a gildarts , que el amaba a lucy , que el es mas fuerte que cualquier demonio, que el puede llevar riendas de su destino...que de nada sirve tu esfuerzo si mañana te rindes, por eso el penso que en su mente no existe la palabra "no puedo" , "me rindo" , las cambiare por "nada es imposible" , "seguire adelante, sin arrepentirme de mis actos" , al fin y al cabo , aquello que vemos como imposible , no lo es , simplemente tenemos que cambiar de punto de vista para hacerlo mas sencillo...Yo me acepto tal y como soy, no vivire con arrepentimientos...-suspira pesadamente al notar que su 5 chakra el del aire se habia liberado por completo-

 ***Aang*** Exelente natsu...haora continuemos Con el chakra de la luz , este tiene que ver con el Discernimiento , pero se bloquea con la separacion y se encuentra en el centro de la frente, natsu la mayor ilucion del mundo es la separacion, las cosas que se creen esta separadas -natsu inmediatamente relaciono esto con todas las magias que el conocia- Cada individuo , cada cosa , magia u otra cosa , parten de algo en comun , - Natsu se dio cuenta que todas las magias u seres vivientes estaban conectados , asi que las separaciones como las guerras por riquezas eran absurdas ya que todos son parte de la misma raiz , pero se han separado por su ignorancia , esto significa que se peude llegar a controlar todas las magias si controlas su raiz... -

 ***Natsu*** Al cmprender esto, natsu se dio cuenta de que su ilucion hera aquello , pero que el cambiaria su ilucion , el uniria a todos , el seria la raiz que todos nesecitan para unirse y ser mas poderosos contra las adversidades de la vida...- Suspiro cuando su 6 chakra hera desbloqueado-

* **Aang** * Muy bien joven natsu , Haora avanzaremos a el ultimo chakra, el chakra del pensamiento , este esta relacionado con la Magia pura cosmica y se encuentra en la corona de la cabeza, se bloquea con los lazos Mundanos , Natsu deja fluir tus lazos , olvidalos...

* **Natsu** * *Sorprendido* Q-que? Pero Los lazos son buenos! -llegando a su cabeza imagenes de los miembros del gremio , el estaba preocupado y no cortaria esos lazos que tanto quiere*

* **Aang** * Olvidalos...Estos son simples lazos , lo que en verdad importa esta aqui... *señalando el corazon de natsu * aqui , nada puede acabar tus sentimientos , tus lazos si , pero tus sentimientos , el amor , es la raiz de todas las magias , el amor es al magia definitiva... deja fluir tus lazos mundanos...

* **Natsu** * Tiene razon...Dejo sus lazos fluir...los olvido...*Cuando de rrepente se encontro en un espacio infinito , rodeado solo de una energia azul gigante en forma de dragon*

* * *

 **"ESPACIO INFINITO"**

 ***Dragon*** Ven Aqui... Y Se Tu Mismo...Se La Raiz De todo...*El dragon gigante creo una bola azul * * Natsu asintio con la cabeza y se metio en la bola , mientras el dragon hablaba *, aqui se encuentran las Habilidades mas poderosas que han podido existir , o solo las que tu cuerpo mortal puede soportar las cuales son , El Poder De Teletransportarte al instante a cualquiero lugar , sin nada , solo piensa en ellos y alli estaras no importa al distancia , y lo puedes hacer cuanto quieras ya que consumiras magia cosmica infinita , tambien aprenderas los artes sabios , con los cuales seras capaz de crear tus propias tecnicas con la magica cosmica infinita, tus tecnicas estaran a otro nivel , Y Por ultimo Te Consedo De Mi Parte, El RinneSharingan , Tal vez no lo conozcas ya que esto es un doujutsu tan antiguo como la misma magia cosmica , se basa en un ojo con el cual puedes hacer innumerables cosas , podras invocar al guerrero espiritual susano , podras invocar las llamas del infierno, pero estas son especiales , no se extinguen con nada a menos que tu quieras , podras crear meteoritos gigantes , puedes encerrar a tus enemigos y absorber su magia o u energia , tambien con eso podras crear catastrofes de magnitudes gigantescas , estoes llamado Chinra tensei o chibaku tensei , lo peudes hacer creando una bola de energia cosmica y mandandola al cielo , asi todo a tu alrededor se dirigira hacia esa bola , yse creara el meteorito , haora tienes la oportunidad de volar, aunque es limitado segun su usuario , esto es depende de como hallas abierto tus chakras si lo hiciste bien todas estas habilidades seran tuyas...usalas sabiamente...

 ***Natsu*** E-espera , por que haces esto? Aang no hablo de esto! Quien eres? *dijo aun en la bola azul *

 ***Dragon*** Solo soy la representacion de Alguien Que esta dentro de ti la magia cosmica se puede representar de muchas maneras yo soy alguien...Que tu crees Malo, pero en verdad no es asi...Vuelve aqui meditando... y cuando llegue el momento lo sabras... por haora te dare estas habilidades para qu puedas cumplir tus metas...Asi que hasta la proxima...Amigo...

*Natsu*

¿Donde estoy? - abriendo un poco los ojos... que siento en mi cara...* sentandose al borde de una cama...*

*Aang* Asi que por fin despiertas He Chico...

 **BUENO GENTECILLA HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO**

 **DANDOME CONSEJOS O SU OPINION ACERCA DEL CAP , Y TRANQUILOS PARA NATSU LAS COSAS NO SERAN TAN BUENAS :3 LOS QUEIRO Y HASTA AL PROXIMA**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
